medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Brotherhood
The Red Brotherhood (more commonly known simply as the Brotherhood) is a radical and secretive Hedatist organization of primarily Hallengardians seeking to restore The Hale Empire to its former glory, crown Holmgeir the Second (the reincarnation of a Hedatist hero) as the emperor, and spread Hedatism across the land. History The Red Brotherhood, up until around 52 NA, had been an extremely elusive group. However, many believe that they arose around the time of The First Lauch Conquest of The Hales, wherein the Hale Empire was dissolved. Supposedly, a group of disgruntled nobles, soldiers, and peasants alike set out on the mission of restoring the empire as well as to spread Hedatism as a response to the spread of Andophy in the Hales, which alienated the population from their Haleish roots. The Brotherhood penned an unnamed book which described their struggle as well as their mission and beliefs. The location of the original text is disputed, with some believing the Brotherhood itself still possesses it, while others believe it is located somewhere in The Library of Hallengard. What is not disputed is that multiple copies exist, allowing the Brotherhood to continue on even if numbers dwindle. For years, the Brotherhood did not act save for the occasional attack of a Lauch camp or looting a house outside Pierre Harbor, though they did play a minor role in the fighting during The Hallengardian Reconquest and The Second Lauch Conquest of The Hales. The Brotherhood was considerably more active, though not in the traditional sense, during The Great Divide and the Hallengardian Civil War, with many of the Brotherhood's members taking the side of Free Hallengard. However, after the Great Divide, Brotherhood membership dwindled and for some time it was inactive up until 52 NA, when a young Aedwinian constable by the name of Frederick O'Brien began to plot with his cousin, Iosefi, to assassinate King Trevor Del Rossi. They planned to frame it as a deliberate act by the Hallengardians so that the Aedwinians might invade and provide Hallengard the opportunity to crush the Aedwinians, then move in and seize the city. They also acted upon the fact that Sion of Hallengard once wanted to rule over the entirety of the Hales, increasing the feasibility of the scheme. One afternoon, when Aedwin was quiet and empty, Frederick broke into the king's chamber and cut him down, proceeding to steal a key, ring the bell five times, and escape out of the window. He then changed his clothing on the way to Hallengard, disguising himself as a courier going to warn Sion. He encountered a Hallengardian archer who told Frederick to bring the Hallengardians to Aedwin, and Frederick continued on his way to inform the Hallengardians and bring them to Aedwin. However, the Hallengardians only advanced as far as Greenfields. After he and the Hallengardians had arrived at Greenfields, he went to fetch the Aedwinians and brought them to Greenfields. Fierce debate was underway, but eventually the group identified Frederick as the assassin. He was soon brought to Aedwin and interrogated. Frederick revealed the previously unknown existence of the Brotherhood as well as its goals, and also, in an effort to stir up as much trouble as possible before he was inevitably executed for treason, attempted to frame numerous people as members of the Brotherhood. The Aedwinians decided to execute him as Frederick thought they would. Frederick managed to unbind himself and in a last ditch attempt to escape with his life, hacking and stabbing at the soldiers from his jail cell, but was eventually struck down. He was executed by being placed into the forge at the smith, burning to death. Frederick's death brought significant attention to the Brotherhood's cause and also caused a considerable stir in the Hales, particularly among Hallengardian Hedatists. Along with the new members, long dormant loyalties were awoken, but many still doubt that the Brotherhood will be returning any time soon. Or will it? Category:Factions